


Just a oneshot

by Mr_fanfiction



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: AU, Alpha Cole, Alpha entire team, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega Verse, Omega nathan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 07:08:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5657254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_fanfiction/pseuds/Mr_fanfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey got a bit of a writers block on my other fanfiction</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a oneshot

"Come Nathan get up" Cole said as he shook Nathan awake "mom ten more minutes" Nathan mumbled sleepily Cole smiled to himself it had been one year since Nathan had joined the team and finding out that he was an omega made Coles alpha half shiver when ever Cole was in the same room, Cole thought it was Nathan's scent. What really surprised Cole was that everyone and he means everyone was either an alpha or a beta. Then again it could be the fact that Nathan threatened to put whoever decided to try to mate him in amber for two months after that everyone even sensi stopped flirting with the omega. Nathan started being a little distant lately "oh crap his heat is coming" Cole whispered to himself, whenever Nathans heat hits he seals himself in amber to prevent him and the team from doing crazy shit like one time his heat hit and we almost mated, thanks a lot alpha part of my brain I thought. "Cole" Nathan muttered still groggy from waking up moments ago "hey" I said "hurry up training starts in twenty minutes" after that I left his room.

Nathan's POV

"Cole" I said in my dream "take me please I need you I-I-I want to mate me please" I awoke with a start, "hurry up training starts in twenty minutes" I heard with the deep beautiful voice of Cole say stop it omega hindbrain I scolded "k" I said and I sat up as Cole left the room "Oh shit!" That was the future part of being the rainbow ninja was that I could see a short glimpses into the future. I got undressed and walked over to my shower.

Coles POV

"Ungh" Cole groaned Zane had just hit him with an ice block "am I late?" Nathan asked in his rainbow ninja suit "yes you are you were supposed to be here ten minutes ago" Jay said, "well sorry I had another vision" Nathan replied snarkily "oh! sorry bro so what was it about" Jay asked "I don't want to talk about it" Nathan said as he walked over to the machine and booted it up. "Come on Nathan spar me bro" Zane challenged "k but when I kick your ass handily" Nathan replied " three,two,one Ninjago" I said all it took was one hit then Nathan had taken down Zane.

 

Time skip to later that evening.

 

Nathans POV

Oh god was all I could think my ass was spasming more and more when I walked into the dining room I could tell that everyone in the room had smelled that my scent had entered the room "come sit over here" kai called "yeah no thanks I'll just go eat in my room" I called back I picked up some food from the multiple trays on the table. I walked down the empty hall to my room as I walked I heard Cole following me to my room.

 

Coles POV

I couldn't help but follow Nathan his scent was so intoxicating Nathan was walking extremely carefully almost like he knew I would follow him. He stopped at his room and walked in I followed using the stealthiness that I trained to have suddenly I turned around and I was lookin into the rainbow coloured eyes of Nathan "hey Nathan sorry I followed you I couldn't help it" I said as I tried to deflect any accusations that I was here to mate him, the next thing to happen was a surprise he begged me to fuck him and claim him, he literally ripped off his clothes and laid on his stomach.

 

Nathans POV

Cole hesitantly got undressed and walked over to me "please alpha" I begged Cole slowly walked over to me he lined his huge cock up with my ass and slid in slowly thank god that omegas make their own lube otherwise I would be crying, he started pounding me gently at first but he started fucking me harder and faster after about ten minutes of mating his knot started to form as his knot locked in place he put his face in my neck and bit down on my scent gland.

 

Coles POV

As I bit down on Nathans scent gland he screamed in pleasure and came I also came and my knot locked in place I noticed that my scent was mixing in with his. "Thank y-you alpha" Nathan said once my knot went down "come on lets go see what the others are doing" I said we walked down the hall to the dining room and everyone froze when they saw Nathan throw himself on me.

The end


End file.
